Dark Side of the Snow
by Demon Duo
Summary: Mysterious disappearances have been plaguing a mountainside village, each following the telling of a mysterious tale they failed to pass on. Many have vanished, their tracks covered by storms before any can follow, and none have been found, leaving some to wonder if there's something darker hiding in the endless snow.
1. Chapter 1

**Auttie: *glare off to the side and growl* ... *sulk***

**Star: *Sigh* Ai. We've been over this. Now stop that.**

**Auttie: How can I?!**

**Star: Simple; just stop being sulky and be proud that our first born is finally getting out into the world V_V**

**Auttie: but he's our baby! I don't want him out in the world! What if something happens to him?!**

**Star: Ai, he's OUR firstborn. Whatever happens I'm sure he can handle it. And besides, he's not alone. His baby sister is with him, after all.**

**Auttie: ... *continues to sulk***

**Star: *Sighs again* Well, if you have nothing more to say will you at least do the disclaimer, BaKanda? **

**Auttie: I have plenty to say I just won't... I don't want our first born to grow up. *sigh* fine. *monotone* we don't own anything but the characters. And even then, we RP'd them so it's quite the situation. *sigh***

**Star: Ignore her. We own absolutely nothing but the plot. Characters included, as much as we wish we did.*Sigh* I know, Baka. I know. V_V**

**Auttie: *leans against and glowers* enjoy guys. **

**Star: *Growls, pinches cheek, sighs* What my idiot said.**

**Auttie: *grumbles* my son is growing up on me...**

**Star: *Teasing* Really? Cause last I checked that muse of yours had stunted his growth. *Laughs, pokes cheek***

**Auttie: *snaps teeth at* well, being read is a major milestone in his life. **

**Star: *Yelps, snatches finger away* That it is, so how about we let them get on with it?**

**Auttie: *grumbles* fine...**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

"Oi. Moyashi. Moyashi. Baka Moyashi. GODDAMMIT, MOYASHI, ANSWER ME!"

"M'EATINH!" Allen snapped with his mouth full, clearly annoyed.

"Your point? Now answer, Moyashi."

"..."

"Oi, Moyashi. Talk. Now."

Allen twitched visibly at the use of that accursed 'nickname' and looked up, silver eyes gleaming in irritation, and lips set in an annoyed line as his eyes landed on the older male, "I'm working, BaKanda!" He sighed, his patience already dangling from a precariously thin thread, on the very verge of snapping, "And how many times do I have to tell you; THE NAME'S ALLEN!"

"Whatever you say, Baka Moyashi. A Moyashi is a Moyashi." Kanda grumbled. He raised a delicate brow as the previous statement sunk in, the new thought not making the smallest bit of sense, and yet he had a feeling he was right, and if he was the sprout was gonna regret it… "What are you working on?"

"I am not a beansprout, or are you too stupid to know a human when you see one?" Allen shot back, his expression morphing as if he'd read the elder's mind. His lips stretched into a charming smile, eyes dancing with a mischievous gleam that Kanda had always found unnerving when displayed in the normally kind eyes, "My food," He stated cheekily.

Had Kanda not been expecting that he had little doubt that he would have hit his head against the table in a heartbeat or fallen out of his seat, but as it were he felt his anger rise. He stood abruptly and reached across the table, paying no attention to the indignant yelp that escaped the white-haired male as he took hold of the pristine white collar and pulled him to his feet, continuing to ignore the brat as he shifted his grip to the back of the collar and began walking, the sprout stumbling after him, half formed complaints and protests dying almost the instant they were formed as he was dragged along by the elder.

"Wait, you're human? What the hell! Since when? Wait, since when do I even give a damn?" He smirked at the struggling whitette over his shoulder, "You're coming with me, Sprout."

"Ha-ha, very funny, BaKanda. Figures you'd be stupid enough not to notice something as obvious as my species-and no I'm not!" He twisted sharply; managing to tear his collar from the other's grasp, smirking at the temporarily stunned expression on the elder's face.

"What was that Moyashi?" Kanda goaded, his smirk only widening, "You're so short that I can't hear you from way up here. Either that or you're an idiot that can't even form proper sentences."

"I am not short!" Allen snapped defensively, "I'm just not freakishly tall like you. And that's real rich coming from the likes of you, BaKanda! You can't even remember something as simple as 'Allen'. I bet the only reason you even call Lavi 'Usagi' is because you can't even remember his bloody name!"

"If you want to talk about freakishly tall, _Lavi_ is a good example. But you don't even hit average, you bean. And I can remember your name; I just don't feel inclined to say it. You have yet to earn my calling you by name. And I remember the rabbit's name as well. He just annoys me to no end; therefore I feel no interest in his name."

"I do to hit average!" Allen cried in indignation, fixing the elder with a steely glare, "And what kind of bloody excuse is that supposed to be?"

"Tch, what excuse?" Kanda deadpanned, looking at the boy speculatively, "the only excuse I see here is you trying oh so _desperately_ to convince yourself that you can be seen without a microscope," He paused, his smirk returning, "if you want me to get you to the bedroom so bad then just ask instead of beating around the bush."

"Y-you- you're an idiot BaKanda!" Allen spluttered in embarrassment, trying to fight down the heat he could feel building in his cheeks, earning a satisfied smirk from the dark-haired male.

"You're one to talk, Baka _Mo-Ya-Shi_."

"How many times do I have to tell you; THE NAME'S ALLEN!"

"So you keep saying, Beansprout. But you seem to have missed a particular fact, but I guess that can be put on your lack of intelligence. So I'll just come out and tell you-I'll even spell it out for your dumb self. I. Don't. Give. A. Damn. About. You're. Name."

"'lack of intelligence'? Says the one who can't even play something as simple as poker!"

"I can play poker," Kanda snapped in reply before crossing his arms and mumbling under his breath, "it's stupid frickin' Old Maid that's the problem. Damn Western games..."

"Not according to a certain _someone_," Allen said, the smirk that had slowly been creeping across is face morphing into an all-out grin, "This '_certain someone_' also told me about your first kiss," His grin widened as Kanda tensed, his dark eyes widening a fraction, "Care to remind me how that story went? I'm pretty sure he was drunk, wasn't he? Mistook you for a girl, perhaps~? When you were thirteen, was it not?"

"Never mention that," Kanda growled through gritted teeth, a murderous aura slowly beginning to fill the air as it radiated from the elder's skin, the darkette's hand slowly inching towards the blade at his belt, and Allen felt a wave of satisfaction at the reaction, "That stays between us! Die Moyashi!"

With that Kanda lunged forward and Allen felt his grin widen even more.

"I don't think so, BaKanda," Allen practically sang as he ducked to the side, easily slipping by the elder to get behind him before aiming a swift kick at his back, all but dancing away, "Besides, I had to of heard it from someone. If you kill me that thorn in your side will just tell someone else."

"I'll just kill you all and be done with it!" Kanda growled, easily avoiding Allen's kick and rounding on the whitette, lunging at him once more only to have Allen turn sharply on his heel and take off, running out through the side door and onto the slowly darkening grounds that surrounded the new headquarters, Kanda gladly giving chase, "The death threats are getting old, BaKanda!"

"_You're_ getting old, Moyashi! All that white hair of yours!"

"You need to get your memory checked BaKanda; I'm younger than you! And at this rate you'll have white hair by the time you're twenty-unless of course you learn to do something about those anger issues of yours!"

"Hah! That's if I live to hit that mark," Kanda said with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure that's an insult to yourself, BaKanda," Allen replied, his voice completely flat as he rounded one of the trees that were scattered across the grounds, not slowing in the slightest and barely glancing back in time to see Kanda following close behind.

He gritted his teeth and turned his gaze forward, eyes widening as he found himself facing the locked Iron Gate near the edge of the grounds. He silently cursed his bad luck as he stopped his run and turned to face Kanda, back against the gate, eyes shifting from side to side momentarily in search of an escape route as the elder slowed to a walk and approached him like a cat would a cornered mouse.

"That wasn't meant as an insult Baka Moyashi. But obviously your range of thinking can't encompass that."

"Ohh~ encompass? Big word for such a small brain." Allen shot back with a smirk.

"Oh? Is the bean sprout having a hard time figuring out what it means? Don't worry; I'm sure even one as stupid as you will understand it eventually."

"I understand it just fine, BaKanda. I'm just surprised that pea-size brain of yours can comprehend its meaning when you can't even recognize the difference between a 'moyashi' and a human being."

"Mhm. Right. Because I'm going to care about a plant. Mo-ya-shi." Kanda scoffed with a roll of his eyes, arms crossed over his chest.

Allen raised one eyebrow, expression morphing from cocky to incredulous in less than a heartbeat, "Last I checked you were incapable of caring about anything."

"Yeah... Basically," Kanda admitted after a moment of thought. He paused once the words left his lips, a sly smirk slowly stretching across his features as he took a slow step towards the younger male before adding, "Well, there's when you're in my bed but that's about it."

Allen blinked, once, twice, three times as the elder exorcist's words sunk in and a bright red blush made its way to his features, eyes going wide with horror as he spluttered incoherently, "YOU DON'T NEED TO ANNOUNCE THAT TO THE WHOLE WORLD, BAKANDA!" He shouted a little too loudly as soon as the ability to speak coherently returned, his blush only growing that much more vivid and he attempted to hide his face in his hands so Kanda wouldn't see it.

Kanda blinked at the reaction, a slight frown tugging at his lips, replacing the smug look he'd worn mere moments ago, "Moyashi… Are you… _ashamed_ of us?"

"Eh?" Allen said, blinking and removing his face from his hands, the vivid blush still present, body freezing in an instant, "N-no, it's just-well it's-Not everyone need to know, that's all!"

"Tch… if you say so," Kanda grumbled, averting his gaze, expression set in one of annoyed indifference.

"K…Kanda?" Allen said slowly, taking a cautious step towards the elder, the smallest thread of guilt wrapping around his heart.

"Hn?" Kanda said, turning to look at the younger exorcist.

"Wh-why're you so quiet now? I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."

"Tch. Baka." Kanda scoffed, turning to fully face the white haired male, "Who the hell said you 'hurt my feelings'? I just got distracted by that prostitute over there." He nodded across the street from the gate, "…Could have sworn it was Lenalee..."

Allen blinked, staring at the elder incredulously, "Ya know, I'm pretty sure Komui would kill you if he found out you said that…"

"But it wouldn't surprise anyone," Kanda grumbled with a roll of his eyes, his expression morphing into a satisfied smirk. He reached out with one hand, wrapping it firmly around the now unsuspecting exorcist's wrist, earning a soft yelp of surprise, and dragging him towards another of the HQ's side entrances, their heals clicking on the cobblestone path as they approached.

"Uhh, K-Kanda? Wh-where're we going?" Allen asked, stumbling every few steps as he attempted to keep pace with the elder's longer stride as he was dragged along.

Kanda paused, looking back at the younger male over his shoulder, "Huh? That way." He said, pointing towards one of the halls.

"Why? What's that way?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Kanda snapped stopping momentarily and turning to face the younger.

"If you don't know then why're you dragging me there!?" Allen snapped back, clearly flustered with the older male.

"It's something to do!" Kanda replied, turning back around and muttering under his breath, "That and I'm gonna rape you…"

Allen rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. that make se-WAI- WHAT!?" he shouted, eyes widening in slight fear and a blush returning to his features as he attempted to yank his wrist from the other's grasp.

Kanda gave the other a predatory grin over his shoulder, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Barely pausing, he turned on the other male and Allen didn't get the chance to so much as react before he was scooped up and thrown unceremoniously over one broad shoulder.

"K-Kanda!" he yelled angrily once he got over the shock, pounding his fists against the elder's back, "Put me down! Put me down NOW! BAKANDA!"

"Don't wanna," Kanda said with a smirk, completely ignoring the younger male's struggles as he continued walking.

"BaKanda! Let me go or so help me I won't let you touch me for a month! We both know I'll do it!"

"Calm down Beansprout I said I was going to, just not when." Kanda grumbled, but even saying that he let the boy drop from his shoulder.

Allen let out a pained cry as he hit the ground, momentarily stunned by the impact before he pouted up at the older male, "You didn't have to drop me!"

Kanda scoffed rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as the younger male pushed himself up and began dusting himself off, "You said put you down, I put you down. Now stop complaining and make up your mind Baka Moyashi," He paused before adding, "Jeez, you're such a girl."

Allen paused and looked up at the elder, one eyebrow raised speculatively before a smile as sweet as honey adorned his petal soft lips, "Says the one constantly getting _mistaken_ for a girl. And it's Allen."

Kanda twitched reflexively, "You really wanna go there, Mo-Ya-Shi?" he growled through gritted teeth, expression strained.

Allen sighed, having caught the almost imperceptible movement of Kanda's hand as it twitched towards Mugen's hilt, "Are you really such an idiot that violence is your first reaction to everything?"

"Are you such a _beansprout_ that you couldn't tell that it wasn't violence? Bakarou!"

"Oh? So your first instinct _isn't_ to grab Mugen every time someone comments on how 'pretty' you are?"

"I didn't deny it dumbass…" Kanda gritted out, voice as strained as his expression as he twitched once again.

"Isn't that a name usually reserved for you, BaKanda?"

"Says you short stack."

"You... are such a bloody _git_, it isn't even funny," Allen sighed in exasperation, "I almost feel sorry for you..."

"oh? You feel sorry for me?" the elder goaded with a smirk, "That's a laugh. Then again, I, myself, can't help but pity you. Tsk tsk tsk. Short, the hair of an old man. Need I continue~?"

Allen looked up at Kanda, his smirk and narrowed eyes giving him an almost evil look as he spoke, knowing full well how lethal his next words could be, "At least people can actually _TELL_ what gender I am, unlike the ever so lovely Princ-_ESS_ Yuu~!

Allen didn't get the chance to flee, or react, or even enjoy his victory as Kanda's expression morphed into one of pure anger. The elder lunged in a heartbeat, tackling the younger exorcist and pinning him to the ground by the collar of his shirt, "Say it again Moyashi. I fucking dare you!" He snarled in pure outrage, the grip on the younger's collar tightening a bit with each word.

Allen gritted his teeth against the pain from the impact and the way the elder held his collar nearly cutting off his air. He forced a smirk to his lips, his eyes dancing with satisfaction despite it all, "Aww~ Did I make _'her highness'_ angry~?" he asked, his voice strained from the pressure on his throat, his smirk becoming a strained grin, "So sorry Princ-_ESS_!"

'_Anger management,'_ Kanda thought, gritting his teeth as he stared down at the younger, shaking slightly from the force of his anger as he attempted to keep it under control, '_Anger management, anger management… fuck that!' _Without another thought or instant wasted he brought his head forward as hard as he dared, crashing his forehead against Allen's, "You _bitch_, we've been over this so many times. Go die in a gutter you brat!" He snarled angrily, his head still pressed to the younger's from the previous collision.

Allen blinked up at him for a moment, teeth gritted against the pain and vision swimming like a fish through water, Kanda's words barely registering through the thick haze. Slowly, the daze cleared from silver eyes and he glared up at the elder with all the strength he could muster, and brought one leg up harshly to ram his knee into the other's stomach with as much force as he could with the close proximity.

Kanda grunted from the shock and pain, and Allen quickly took the opportunity to scramble out from under the older male and roll to his feet, ignoring the way his vision swam from the sudden movement, even as he took off back from whence they came, but not before calling back at the elder over his shoulder, "Ladies First, Yuu!"

Kanda snarled lowly, snatching a stone from the ground beside him and throwing it as hard as he dared, "PANSY!"

He barely registered the almost imperceptible trill of satisfaction that went through him as the stone hit its mark, only for the fleeting emotion to fade almost instantly as the moyashi simply kept running, sticking his tongue out at him over his shoulder. He growled low in his throat and was on his feet in less than a heartbeat, chasing after the sprout once more, "Sit still, Baka Moyashi!"

"Why would I do a thing like that, BaKanda?" He panted over his shoulder.

"Why wouldn't you?" Kanda countered.

"Maybe because I'm not an idiot and know it's a bad idea with you around?" Allen snapped, taking a sharp turn around the edge of the building-

Only to find himself facing a dead end.

"Why so worried, Love~?" Kanda asked as he came around the corner, a dark grin adorning his lips as he slowly stalked towards the younger like a jungle cat would its prey, causing the whitette to back up two steps for every one the elder took towards him, eyes flickering back and forth for a moment before resting on the dark-aired male, a challenging gleam in his silvery gray eyes.

"Need you ask?" He inquired as his back hit the wall, the deceptively confident smile never leaving his lips.

"Yup~!" Kanda quipped as he stood in front of the younger male, bringing his hands up to rest on either side of the boy's head.

"In that case you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

Kanda's expression fell in an instant and he moved closer, further trapping his prey between himself and the wall, but Allen still didn't look away, even as the elder's smirk returned, "Your voice is annoying, Moyashi. Start screaming. Then maybe I'll actually start listening."

"P-perverted pedophile," Allen muttered, averting his gaze, a deep blush just starting to make itself known.

"Tch, you weren't complaining the other night," Kanda said lowly, leaning in that much closer to his blushing captive, "In fact, last I checked you liked it."

"Th-that's not the point!"

Kanda's smirk widened and he reached around to grope the younger, earning a surprised yelp from Allen as he twisted instinctively in an attempt to escape the touch and get around the elder, only for one of Kanda's arms to snake around his waist, pulling his back flush against the well-muscled chest.

"That so?" he said lowly into the younger male's ear as he placed his chin on the snow colored locks. His other hand snaked around his waist and slowly slid under the smaller male's shirt to ghost across the covered skin, "I guess it's a good thing you're opinion doesn't matter then."

"S-since when, BaKanda?" Allen stuttered, blush deepening ever so slightly as he began squirming in the other's grasp.

"Since now," The elder purred, moving to kiss Allen lightly on the cheek.

"Uh-Umm…" Allen paused for a moment before starting to squirm even more, "A-aren't you supposed to be trying to kill me?"

Kanda hummed in thought and took to stroking the boy's stomach, "But this seems to have more of an effect," he replied, nipping the smaller male's ear.

"U-umm…" Allen tried, his blush deepening several shades.

"Cat got you tongue, Aren?" He asked with a smirk, laying another kiss on the younger exorcist's cheek.

"Uhhh…" Allen froze, skin paling a few shades though his blush remained, _'…Oh no…'_

Kanda scoffed softly and poked the younger's belly when he stilled, deciding to play with the boy just a bit longer, "How are you so skinny and yet you eat like a pig. Innocence or no, it still defies the laws of physics." He smirked, a shrug rolling off his shoulders, "Not that I'm complaining."

"'L-Laws of physics'? Allen managed to stammer out, "I'm surprised you even know such things exist."

Kanda growled and tightened his grip on the boy's waist, moving one hand to pinch the younger's ass, earning a half indignant yelp from the shorter male. "How about I give you a lesson on how it _is_ in fact possible for two people to occupy the same space. And seeing as your slow brain probably won't be able to keep up with me, I'll demonstrate it for you."

Allen pouted slightly, eyes narrowed as he turned his head to look directly at the other male over his shoulder, "I find it hard to believe that you even know what you're talking about, so I highly doubt a _'lesson'_ would even be worth my time."

Kanda grinned and buried his face in the crook of Allen's neck so he could nip at the pale skin that rested there, "Only one way to find out."

"I don't think I _WANT_ to find out," Allen cried, continuing to squirm in the others grasp, "Besides, if I ever wanna learn about physics I think Lavi'd end up being a better teacher than the likes of you, BaKanda."

Kanda clicked his tongue at them mention of that idiot, "Tch. Baka deshi. As if you could ever learn a thing from that hyperactive dumbass." He continued nipping lightly at his neck before giving a sharp, quick suck just below his ear, causing the younger's breath to hitch almost imperceptibly in his throat.

"I-I'd probably learn a lot more from him than a Princess like you."

Kanda twitched. "Whatever you say, _Slave_."

It was Allen's turn to twitch. "I'm an exorcist, not a slave, or are you too _stupid_ to even know the difference, 'your highness'?" He half-growled in clear annoyance.

"Well, Moyashi, seeing as _you're_ too stupid to realize, royalty need servants…" Kanda growled, biting his ear harshly in reprimand. "But then again, a Baka Moyashi will always be a Baka Moyashi."

"Well I'm not one of them!" Allen cried in indignation, trying to pry the other's arms from around his waist, "And how many times do I have to tell you; the name's Allen!"

"Well you are now." Kanda said, throwing the pale exorcist unceremoniously over one shoulder. "And that's great, Moyashi. Do those words come with someone who gives a damn?"

"I am not!" Allen cried indignantly, before tugging on Kanda's ponytail, "And it depends; Does the pissy attitude come with some redeeming quality I'm not aware of, cause right now; I'm not seeing any!"

Kanda leaned his head back to alleviate the pressure from his hair. He growled at Allen before pinching his ass in an attempt to distract him but it did no more than earn an indignant yelp from the younger male, "Now why would I need to redeem myself? Either you can handle it or you can't. Besides," He added with a sly smirk, eyes narrowing seductively, "If you want 'redemption' or any type of _'redeeming qualities_', then how about we take this somewhere else? You can have all the fucking _redemption_ you want."

Allen growled in agitation, pulling harder on Kanda's hair, "I'd rather not, but I have a feeling I don't have a choice in the matter, Ba-Kan-Da," He growled, giving Kanda's hair a slight tug with each syllable of the 'nickname'.

Kanda hissed and turned his head, _biting_ Allen in the ribs, "Knock it off, Sprout!"

Allen glared at the back of Kanda's head over his shoulder, barely managing to suppress a yelp at Kanda's bite, his grip on the elder's hair only tightening; "Now why would I do a thing like that _BaKanda_?" He asked, tugging again.

Kanda growled, tilting his head farther back. "Because, Moyashi, if you don't let go it's only going to be worse for you later."

Allen smirked and gave the raven tresses anther tug, a bit harsher than the ones before, "Call me by my name and I might."

Kanda growled. "Let go of my hair and I _might_ consider calling you by your name. Maybe, shall we say, for the rest of the day?"

Allen considered for a moment but still didn't release Kanda's hair, not even noticing as they entered the elder's room or the dooming click of the closing door, "Say my name first."

Kanda snorted. "Fuck you, Moyashi. And that offer is no longer valid." He tossed Allen onto his bed, inadvertently getting himself thrown down since the sprout still had his hair in a firm hold.

Allen smirked, not having time to feel the least bit indignant about his treatment before Kanda was pulled down on top of him. He shifted his grip higher on the elders hair so that his hand rested near the long red tie that kept it bound, gripping firmly and bringing his face up so that his lips just brushed the elder's, his grip on the raven tresses preventing him from closing the distance between them.

"Say my name, BaKanda~" He all but purred, eyes narrowed, his manner changing in an instant as it sometimes did in situations such as these.

Kanda grinned seductively against his lips, one hand coming to rest on Allen's hip, while the other kept his balance next to his head. "Now, now, _Aren_, play fair or I might have to punish you..." He murmured slowly, sensually in a low, husky voice that he knew the younger male liked.

"You're the one not playing fair, Yuu," Allen replied, laying a soft kiss on his lover's lips, barely managing to suppress the shiver that raced down his spine at _that_ tone, still not releasing the elder's hair or allowing him to close the distance he had created, "Maybe you're the one who needs to be punished."

"Oh? So you think so?" Kanda purred, the hand on Allen's hip moving up to cup his jaw, his thumb caressing his soft cheek. "Hn... That just depends on what the punishment is for..."

Allen hummed in thought, leaning into Kanda's caress as he replied, "Being mean, not calling me by my name, dropping me-Twice, head-butting me, throwing rocks at me," He pouted, though there was a teasing gleam in his eyes and the slightest quirk of his lips that ruined the affect, "That really hurt Yuu. Seems like good enough reason to be punished to me."

A sly grin replaced his seductive one as Kanda raised one delicate eyebrow, "Oh? Is that all? Tsk, tsk, Aren, and here I thought you could handle a bit of foreplay..." He purred, taking the boy's bottom lip into his mouth, gently biting and sucking the pale, petal pink flesh.

"That wasn't foreplay, Kanda," Allen mumbled, eyes narrowing to half-mast as he tugged at Kanda's hair in reprimand before loosening his grip, "That was just you being mean."

"Tsk. Aren't I just cruel? Poor, poor Aren..." Kanda said, kissing him lightly. "I guess I'll just have to... make it up to you..."

"It certainly couldn't hurt," Allen replied, moving to kiss a line up Kanda's jaw, "Although I'd like to know how you intend to do that."

"Shouldn't be too hard to figure out, Aren..." Kanda murmured as his hands traveled down the younger male's body in a light caress.

"Well, you do have a lot to make up for, 'Your highness'," Allen chuckled, moving to kiss Kanda's throat, a light shiver racing down his spine at the other's touch.

Kanda's eyes darkened and a smirk stretched across his face.

"Well then, I guess I better get started."

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**Auttie: Oh dear... The fox has cola... *turns to story* But what about my precious son?! *flails***

**Star: I think he's safe. not much damage I can cause without your reply. And even if you did reply there's not much I could do that you'd be against considering where we are in that little RP ^_^**

**Auttie: Oh you mean what I'm doing to you with usage of the window?**

**Star: That's the one~ ^_^**

**Auttie: Hmhmhmm~ now, now, koi, we can't be giving away any spoilers for our upcoming adventures now can we~. Anyway, so~ did you enjoy that, guys? *smiles sweetly***

**Star: But aren't you the one who likes spoilers? And even if they did I think they're kinda mad at where it ended ^_^**

**Autty: Yeah, **_**I **_**like spoilers. But anyway, we have a way to remedy that don't we~? A certain, shall we say, extended chapter?**

**Star: True enough~ Would you like to explain to them Ai, or shall I?**

**Auttie: *takes sip of cocoa that was pulled from thin air* Go for it.**

**Star: *Perks up at the sight of the HC* Does that mean it'll be time to play soon? M'kay~ ^_^ Well, I'm sure many of you already know about that pesky mass delete that took place a while back on this site. It resulted in the removal of not only stories that broke the rules but entire accounts. So! To keep that from happening here~ We thought it best to put the full chapter up on a different site, lemon and all ^_^**

**Auttie: Maybe~ We'll see if it kicks in. But yes, as my baka said, lemon and all. So yes, we did write the whole thing. And we have a link to where it is~!**

**Star: I hope it does... I have coca cola and nothing to do-And staring at the ceiling fan is starting to get boring DX Yep~ And there's a clickable one on our profile page that'll take you right to it if you wanna read~ ^_^**

**Auttie: Tch. *rolls eyes* But yes, just click it and you can see the full thing. But don't forget to leave a review! We love reviews. We enjoy them very much. **

**Star: *Hangs on shoulders* That about sums it up~ Plus~ I already finished the second chapter and reviews might encourage the BaKanda to hurry up and edit it~**

**Auttie: and the third one too! *grins widely***

**Star: And I'm working on the fourth so~ Hehe~ ^_^ I think you guys get the picture~**

**Auttie: yup! I think they get it. Right~?**

**Star: Mh-hmm~~ Well~ I think that about covers it~ Thank you all for reading and we hope you enjoyed~3  
**

**Auttie: *glower* you better have. That's my son, I'll have you know. **

**Star: *Rolls eyes* Well, Baka and I have some things to do and stories to write so~ Ta-ta for now~ ^_^**

**Auttie: Dowidzienia!**

**Star:...Say wha? **

**Auttie: It's Polish! It means good-bye. *smiles happily* A fellow bunny told me.**

**Star: Ah. Alrighty then ^_^ Bye-bye~ everyone~**

**Autty: *waves off with a smile***


	2. Chapter 2

**Auttie: *sigh* well, here we are again.**

**Star: That we are...**

**Auttie: So. I'm a widow now. Moyashi is haunting me.**

**Star: Fine with me. It just means you've been left alone to raise the kids as a single parent.**

**Auttie: At least I didn't abandon them, unlike a certain bean sprout.**

**Star: A certain beansprout was stuffed in a bag and thrown into a river by her so called BaKanda**

**Auttie: ...so you're cheating on me?**

**Star: I'm a ghost, I can't cheat, and even if I could I wouldn't, murderer.**

**Auttie: You did it when you were alive. How could you, moyashi?!**

**Star: WHEN!?**

**Auttie: I DON'T KNOW! WHEN YOU WERE ALIVE OBVIOUSLY!**

**Star: If I cheated on you wouldn't you have known before you killed me? You're the one who calls me a horrible liar.**

**Auttie: Stop trying to lie! Tch. If you weren't a ghost I'd probably kill you myself.**

**Star: YOU ALREADY DID!**

**Auttie: Lies!**

**Star: You're the one lying! I'm the victim, I think I'd know who it was who killed me, especially when it was my own Baka!**

**Auttie: You're such a liar... moyashi... how could you... I... *clenches fists* just let them read.**

**Star: I'm dead. What do I have to gain by lying? Fine. You want to do the honors or shall I?**

**Auttie: What don't you have to gain? You can.**

**Star: My life for starters. Alright then~ My murderer and I don't own DGM.**

**Auttie: ... *grabs the salt***

**Star: That won't work on me~**

**Auttie: Just let them read, dumbass.**

**Star: Look who's talking. Alrighty then, we hope you guys enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kanda woke up some time later. He yawned and shifted. It was warm, really, really warm. He groaned and rolled over, trying to free himself of the intense heat. Unfortunately, the edge of the bed was right there and he landed on the icy stone floor. Letting out a shocked noise, he scrambled to get up, only to tangle himself in the blanket he'd dragged with him.

Allen whimpered in protest, reaching blindly for the blanket and the warm body that had been resting against him just seconds ago, his mind still blurry with sleep.

He forced his eyes open, shivering slightly as he tried to adjust to the temperature of the cold room.

"Yuu?" He mumbled tiredly, rubbing sleep from his eyes as his gaze landed on his lover, brow furrowing in confusion at the sight he made, "What are you doing on the floor...?"

Kanda stopped and looked up at the boy, taking in his sleep rumpled hair and drowsy silver eyes, the faintest circles just starting to form beneath the pale pools.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said slowly, detangling himself from the blanket and standing. He picked the blanket up and lay down next to the whitette, spreading the blanket back over them. He knew it was time to get up, but since when did he ever give a damn about what other people said?

Though there was something about a mission he was supposed to check out.

Whatever.

"If you say so..." Allen said slowly, a yawn breaking through at the end as he curled up against Kanda's side and rested his head on the elder's shoulder, one arm thrown lazily across his waist, "We should probably be… getting up soon..." He mumbled a few moments later, eyes fluttering closed, already drifting back to sleep.

Kanda hummed and drew lazy shapes into Allen's back, watching in mild amusement as his tired lover settled.

"Yeah. Probably." He replied, turning his head to inhale the whitette's scent. He pressed a kiss to the white locks and hummed appreciatively at the feel of the soft strands.

Allen hummed in contentment, a small smile tugging at his lips as he tilted his head to kiss Kanda's shoulder.

Kanda blinked at him before grabbing his chin and tilting his head up to into a deep kiss. He swept his tongue along his lips, asking for entrance. Allen hummed a moment in thought before allowing his lips to part, eyes closed as he twisted his body to lay a bit more on Kanda's chest, allowing his lover to better angle and deepen the kiss.

Kanda hummed and slipped his tongue inside the moist cavern, savoring the unique taste of his lover. He brushed against Allen's, trying to get him to return the gesture and deepen the kiss farther.

"Wow. Why am I not surprised?"

Kanda jerked back - leaving Allen dazed and mildly confused, mouth still slightly open, a pale flush present in his cheeks - and looked toward the end of the bed where a very unwanted redhead was lying across the mattress. He took a moment to ask himself how the hell he'd gotten there before proceeding to kick him, making him fall of the bed and onto the hard stone floor with an undignified cry.

It was his own fault he was on his legs.

Glaring menacingly, Kanda kissed Allen quickly once more before standing, slipping his clothes on in record time and walking up to the redhead to see what part of him he wanted to maim today.

Allen blinked for a moment, unsure as to why he was suddenly alone in bed – again – before the voice fully registered and his blush deepened as he pulled the blanket up, making sure he was covered properly. "L-Lavi!" He cried indignantly, trying to glare at the red-head, but the bright stain in his cheeks ruining the effect, "What the bloody hell are you doing in here? Scratch that; How the hell did you get in here in the first place!?"

His gaze snapped in Kanda's direction, expression settling for an annoyed glare, something telling him that it was his fault.

Kanda grabbed the rabbit's arm, hauling him to his feet and ignoring the other's look.

"The hell are you doing here, Baka Usagi?" He asked, his grip tightening as a devious grin slid across his face, the anger underneath barely hidden from view.

"Well, Yuu-Chan~. I needed to make sure Moyashi-chan was still alive~. Komui, Lenalee, and I were starting to worry, especially after all the screaming last night," Lavi's grin widened and Allen's blush deepened as he flopped back on the bed and tried to cover his face with the blanket, "I came to check, the door was unlocked and you guys seemed to be having 'fun' so I thought I'd join ya."

He took a step back, ready to run in case Mugen came out, but his grin didn't falter.

Kanda narrowed his eyes, grinning wider.

"You? Join us?" He gave a dark laugh and advanced on the redhead. "As if I'd actually let you." He grabbed the red-head's collar, pushing him back a few steps.

"Now. About the other thing. What have I told you about coming into my room? An unlocked door is _NOT_ an invitation, Usagi." He purred, backing him against the wall, before turning his gaze on the form that lay hidden beneath the blanket, "What do you think we should do with him, Moyashi?"

Allen slowly peeked out from under the blanket and looked between the two, his face completely expressionless aside from the deep pink hue that dusted his cheeks, before allowing his gaze to settle on Kanda, "Just throw him out and be done with it. You can skin him alive later, that way you won't make a mess on the floor."

Lavi blinked and looked over at the whitette in horror as a smirk came to Kanda's lips, a low hum vibrating through his throat. Point taken. So he did what he was told, dragging the unwanted red-head towards the door and shoving him out, taking a small shred of satisfaction from the way he stumbled, very nearly falling on his face.

"Don't disappear now." He said as he closed the door behind him. This time making sure it was locked tight. Sighing, he wandered back to the bed before all but flopping over next to Allen.

"Too early for this shit..."

"Don't complain. This was your fault. You're the idiot who didn't lock the bloody door." Allen growled lowly, the blush finally seeming to fade a few shades with the red-head gone.

Kanda growled, glaring at him out of the corner of one eye. "Too early for that too."

He rolled so that he leaned over Allen, glaring down at him. He frowned before leaning down, kissing his neck and grazing his teeth over the point just under his jaw. He hummed and gave a small nip before grazing the skin again.

"Bakanda, no, we have a mission and I need to be able to actually walk!" Allen growled, putting one hand on Kanda's chest and pushing slightly, a silent demand for the elder to get off of him.

Kanda growled in protest before leaning away. He grabbed Allen's hand from his chest and kissed it before grinning and working on his neck again.

"It can wait a moment. And you don't have to walk. I'll carry you." He said, sucking on the flesh. Then he chuckled. "Probably not for very long though."

"Weren't you satisfied last night?" Allen growled tugging at his hands in an attempt to get free, only to let a sigh pass his lips, "Yuu, c'mon now's hardly the time for this, let me go."

"Who said I wasn't satisfied?" Kanda asked, nipping again, but in the end he sighed and gave up. "Tch. Fine."

He stood and fixed his clothes before looking back at Allen who was still lying on the bed, blinking up at the older male. "You were so eager to go and now you're not moving. I don't mind staying, you know."

"I was just wondering since your constant urge to molest me implies that you never are," Allen growled when he got over his shock at the fact that his lover had actually released him, before rolling out of bed, wincing at the familiar soreness that seemed to spread through his lower back, "And you can stay but I'm not." He added with a glare.

Kanda frowned. "Well when you put it that way..." He shrugged, "I guess I just can't get enough of you." He replied honestly. He grabbed Mugen and strapped it to his belt before looking back at Allen, "You almost ready?"

"Yeah," Allen said, frowning slightly as he pulled on his jacket before taking a step towards his lover and putting one hand on the elder's forehead, "Are you feeling alright...?" he asked speculatively.

Kanda frowned at him. "Of course. Why the hell wouldn't I be?" He swatted the hand away before pecking him on the lips and turning toward the door.

"Well, that was a sweet thing to say and since you're never _nice_ much less _sweet_ I was just checking," Allen said with a smile, clinging to his lover's arm as they walked, only to let go as they got into the more populated areas of the order.

Kanda looked at him funny, taking one step ahead, "Are _you_ okay? Not hallucinating or anything?"

"'Sweet' he says," Kanda snorted under his breath.

"Aside from the pain in my back, that's your fault by the way, I'm just fine," Allen said, smile hardening just almost imperceptibly.

"I'll give you a pain somewhere else if you don't hurry up, Moyashi."

'_We'll see how _sweet _he thinks I am now.'_

"I'm right behind you, Bakanda," Allen replied with a roll of his eyes, giving Kanda's sleeve a slight tug to prove it.

Kanda grunted and continued walking down the hall to Komui's office. "Why do I have a feeling this is gonna be a long mission...? Long and tedious..."

"Maybe because you always think their long and tedious?" Allen supplied with a smirk.

Kanda sighed and opened the door, not bothering to knock. He walked in and growled in annoyance.

"Asleep. Why the _fuck_ am I not surprised?!" He snapped, stomping over. He stooped low next to the Asian man. He was about to feed the usual line when something better popped into his mind.

"Have you heard yet? Lavi's courting Lenalee. I heard he's going to take her away from here. Something about a honeymoon in Jamaica." He stepped back and waited for the timer. It took less than a second for the room to be filled with the echo of, "LAVI YOU'RE DEAD!"

Kanda grinned. "Takes the blood off my hands. Though I'm kind of sad I can't kill him myself," he sighed mournfully, sitting beside his lover.

Allen blinked, giving Kanda a sweet smile, ignoring the supervisor and slowly pulling his hands from his ears while he waited for him to calm down. "I thought you were gonna skin him alive for interrupting us earlier."

"I'm still going to. I just won't kill him. But if he dies from that, well, collateral damage."

_'Though I will be tempted to lessen his chances of survival...'_

He walked over and sat beside his lover. Crossing his legs, he folded his arms and fell silent, watching the crazy scientist flip out for a bit before realizing what had happened and finally calming down to some extent. Kanda leaned toward Allen, keeping his eyes ahead.

"I thought he was supposed to be a genius?"

"I'm pretty sure that was a misconception. Most geniuses would know to wait till the anesthesia kicked in," Allen said with a shudder looking off to the side, expression strained.

Kanda nodded absently, remembering the few times he'd faced the same horrors, he had little doubt his young lover was remembering.

"Crazy bastard."

"Language, Bakanda," Allen mumbled, although he had to agree.

"Tch. My language is fine. You can understand me." Kanda sighed and turned back to the man in front of them, as the Sister Complex finally retook his seat turning is full attention on them.

"Good morning, you two~! Did you have a nice LACK OF sleep last night~?" He asked, a devious glint in his eyes as he looked between the two lovers with a knowing smile

Kanda blinked at him, a frown tugging at his tightly pressed lips. _'Don't kill him... Don't kill him..."_

Allen felt his face heat up and quickly averted his gaze once more, subconsciously scratching his cheek as he spoke, "Uhh... I do-don't know what you're talking about," He said with a nervous laugh, knowing full well how horrible he was at lying when it came to matters such as these, and hoping against hope he'd buy it.

"Of course not~" Komui said knowingly, "Now! Mission details~! How does everyone feel about snow?"

Kanda "Tch'd" and said nothing. A mission was a mission. Allen looked at him from the corner of his eye in interest.

"Well, no matter how you feel about it, you're going to go anyway so don't answer. You're going to Switzerland. You'll be staying the Kulm Hotel St. Moritz while investigating a series of ghost stories that have been getting more popular.

"Apparently, when the story is heard, it must be retold before nightfall else the person who heard will go missing. Finders followed tracks up the mountain but storms always prevent them from getting very far. Your job is to investigate and find the people as well as see if Innocence may be involved. You'll hear the stories more once you get there. People are too scared to not retell them. Good luck. Have fun and try not to get _too_ distracted~!"

Kanda leaned once more to Allen. "Can I kill him?"

_'At least he asked this time...'_ Allen thought with a sigh, "As tempting as it is to let you Lenalee's scary when she's angry and I'd rather not incur her wrath by saying yes."

Kanda thought for a moment before grunting in agreement. "Sure. Let's go with that."

Allen laughed quietly before standing and nodding to Komui, "Alright Komui, I guess we'll be going now then," He said with a smile before turning to the door, barely glancing back to see if Kanda was following.

Kanda sighed and followed Allen, not even sparing a glance to the crazy scientist.

"Long. Tedious. Mission." He grumbled. He didn't mean to sound like he was complaining. A mission was a mission and it had to get done.

But then again, Switzerland was supposed to be a place for romance.

Kanda snorted at the ridiculousness and stupidity of the thought.

Romantic. Right.

His version of romance was saying the Moyashi's name when it was just the two of them. Granted, it wasn't ALL the time. Still...

He shook his head. He was probably thinking this way because of the very little sleep. Maybe he could make up for it by frisking his lover some more on the way...

"It'll be fun," Allen said, grinning over his shoulder at his lover.

It really had been too long since he and Kanda had been sent on a mission together, and the fact that it was to Switzerland only added to his excitement. That was one place he hadn't visited during his travels with Cross, but he'd heard a few things about it from Lenalee and a few finders, and it had been one place he'd wanted to visit for quite some time.

"Fun indeed," Kanda murmured, watching him go.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It didn't take him long to pack. He waited for Allen, leaning against the stone wall outside the boy's room, tapping his finger on his arm, only looking up when the door opened and his young lover stepped out.

"Ready to go?" The whitette asked happily.

Kanda pushed of the wall. "Took you long enough."

He looked closely at him. "Pack warm?" He didn't wait for his answer as he began leading the way down the hall to the underground waterway.

"It didn't take that long," Allen said with a roll of his eyes, before his smile returned and he started walking after his lover, "Yes, I trust that you did as well?"

"Naturally. Been there before." Kanda said. He paused above the stairs. Shrugging, he descended and put one foot inside the boat to steady it. "In." He commanded, looking back at Allen.

"Really? What's it like?" Allen asked as he stepped into the boat and took a seat, staring at Kanda expectantly, "I've heard bits and pieces from Lenalee and a few finders but nothing too detailed."

"Cold. Snowy. Cold." Kanda said, stepping in completely. He grabbed the paddle and cast them off. "Hope you're good at skiing. It's one of the few ways up and down the mountain. Fastest too. And if a storm sets in, we don't want to be up there."

"That's not what I meant, Kanda," Allen sighed with a roll of his eyes, his excitement waning slightly at his lover's lack of enthusiasm, although he knew he shouldn't have been surprised.

Kanda looked at him with a frown. "What else could you mean?"

Allen sighed once more and turned on his seat, staring ahead with his back to Kanda, "Just forget I asked you." He smirked at his lover over his shoulder, "Shouldn't be too hard for Yuu."

Kanda glared holes into his hand before plunking on the head with the paddle. "I guess you can say it's nice. If you're into that sort of thing." Kanda muttered with another frown, lowering the paddle back to the water.

"OW! Yuu, that hurt," Allen half yelled rubbing his head before pouting at the older male dramatically. Leaning back in his seat so that his back was resting against Kanda, he looked up at his lover, the smallest smirk still present on his lips, "You're a real pain in the neck sometimes, ya know that?"

Kanda snorted. "Apparently that's not the only place I'm a pain in."

He pressed his food against Allen's backside with a smirk before taking one hand off the paddle and threading it through Allen's snowy locks.

Allen jumped slightly, glaring halfheartedly at the elder before letting it soften into a smile once more, leaning into Kanda's touch. "You're lucky I love you..." He said, allowing his eyes to drift closed slowly beginning to doze off to the steady sound of his lover's breathing and the soft sloshing of the oar gliding through the water.

"Agreed." Kanda muttered before returning to pushing them along. It wasn't long before they finally reached the end, and he stepped out partially, the boat against the dock.

Allen blinked open his eyes at the sound of the boat hitting the dock. He stood and stretched before grabbing his suitcase and stepping out. "Well, that took a lot less time than I expected."

Kanda raised his eyebrow and stepped out of the boat after grabbing his luggage. "It wasn't any shorter than it usually is."

Shrugging, he put his free hand between Allen's shoulder blades and ushered him toward the town in the direction of the train station.

Allen stumbled a bit, giving his lover an annoyed look over his shoulder as he quickened his stride in an attempt to keep from falling forward," I can walk on my own ya know."

"Then get moving. I don't want to miss the train because your short legs couldn't move fast enough." Kanda said back, taking up his place at the younger's side, but leaving his hand resting lightly on the cloth of his coat.

"My legs aren't short, they just aren't as long as yours, BaKanda," Allen huffed in annoyance.

"Then make them grow, Moyashi." Kanda said. Long. Tedious. Mission...

He sighed. _'At least I have a moyashi to entertain me...'_

"Hmph, you're so mean, Kanda," Allen muttered before taking off towards the station, not even glancing back to see if Kanda was following.

Kanda clucked his tongue and easily caught up.

"Don't be a girl, Moyashi." He said. He walked up to the ticked booth and gave the information for the Order and got them a private compartment.

"You're the one who looks like a girl, not me," Allen said with a sly smirk when his lover returned to his side.

Kanda glared and smacked him upside the head as he passed, moving to get on the train as the whistle began to blow.

"Hurry up, Moyashi. I'm not going to catch the next train if you miss this one."

"You're such a jerk…" Allen muttered under his breath as he rubbed his head, wincing slightly before following his lover onto the train.

Kanda smirked. "You're only now realizing that?"

He led them to their compartment and settled in for the long ride across half the country. He watched Allen with narrowed eyes, humming with no distinct emotion to be seen upon his figure.

"Nope, I realized it the night we met." Allen chirped, quickly putting his bag in the luggage rack overhead, and settling into the seat across from Kanda, a small smile on his lips as he stared out the window at the passing landscape.

Kanda blinked and smirked before reaching over and sliding the lock closed as the train began to move. He stood before moving in front of Allen and leaning down.

"Now that we have that settled..."

Allen looked up, watching his lover with a questioning look before tilting his head curiously as Kanda settled in front of him, a slight pout coming to his lips as he failed to grasp whatever Kanda was getting at.

Kanda simply leaned forward, a devious glint in his eyes, before pecking his lover on the lips. He hand settled under his chin, tilting it up and placing another "gentle" kiss there. Leaning away, he sat back down and stared out the window.

Allen blinked in confusion at the sudden retreat. He shrugged it off a moment later, turning his gaze out the window as well.

Kanda watched Allen in the reflection and returned back to looking out the window with a mutter of "baka moyashi"

"What'd I do?" Allen grumbled, just catching the accursed nickname 'nickname'.

Kanda smirked. "Nothing, baka Moyashi."

It was going to be a long ride.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auttie: *offers moyashi popcorn***

**Star: *Takes some* So~ Looks like that's chapter one of five down. Bet you're happy.**

**Auttie: *twitch* shut up…**

**Star: And why would I do a thing like that~?**

**Auttie: Because this is me asking nicely.**

**Star: Really? Cause last I check that wasn't your style.**

**Auttie: I can adjust that just as easily if you're complaining.**

**Star: Why would I complain? *Smirks* I think it's just adorable~**

**Auttie: *glaaaare* and just what do you mean by that?!**

**Star: Just that you're so cute when you try new things~ *Pinches cheek***

**Auttie: *slaps hands away and flips table* I AM NOT CUTE!**

**Star: *Smiles sweetly* But of course you are~ Where do you think our children get it from?**

**Auttie: *pause* our children… cute? Pffft! N-not even! Our children are demons, demons I tell you!**

**Star: Technically only our demon's a little demon.**

**Auttie: That doesn't mean the rest aren't just as bad.**

**Star: Yes it does. Just look at how well the kitten was cooperating not too long ago.**

**Auttie: The kitten always cooperates with me so I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Star: And it's been oddly cooperative with me lately as well. So not all of our children are evil little demons.**

**Auttie: Uh-huh. Riiight. Anyway, what did everyone think of the chapter?**

**Star: Well it's true... Yeah, we'd really like to know so~ I think you guys know the drill ^_^**

**Auttie: SO yeah. You should click the blue button and write things. You know, like words. So we can read them. These words. Right, moyashi~?**

**Star: Sounds about right though you could have just said Review, BaKanda.**

**Auttie: And then you wonder why I call you a baka. How could I have been more clear than that to say I was referring to the argument we just had when you asked what I was reading?**

**Star: You couldn't have been. I was just ignoring your sass. And at least it's not in my name, Ba-kan-da.**

**Auttie: Ignoring my sass is impossible. You hear me? Impossible. Anyway, I think they get the point of the review.**

**Star: Since when does the word impossible mean anything to your moyashi? Well, here's hoping.**

**Auttie: Since now for this situation. Mhm.**

**Star: Really? Cause I think I'm doing a pretty good job of it.**

**Auttie: You poor thing.**

**Star: Says the Baka.**

**Auttie: Well, you are saying it.**

**Star: No I'm not. You are.**

**Auttie: But you were the one speaking.**

**Star: …I'm pretty sure our readers have better things to do than watch us argue the night away.**

**Auttie: Which, just FYI to all of you, is very possible and I'm pretty sure has happened once or twice. Or more.**

**Star: More. Much more. So, to save you all from that trauma, Bye for now~**

**Auttie: AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN, YOU GHOULS~!**


End file.
